ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Houses of the Holy
' Houses of the Holy' is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Reverend Jennings' congregation suggested she bring in the TAPS team to investigate sights, sounds and smells. The team sets up observation posts in the rectory, where most of the occurrences were reported, and the next door church to be safe. Grant is surprised to actually smell burned wood where the odd, size-6 footprint is found. Jason is stunned by the strong electromagnetic field detected given that little electric wiring is in the vicinity. In the closet, Jason hears something behind him; later, Grant feels something odd in the same space. Dave Tango, in the basement, performs a magic trick to try and coax a response from the apparition of a boy that allegedly had been seen there. Jason and Grant also find odd EMF readings from the huge cross on the church altar, again with no wiring nearby. In the closet that connects the two bedrooms, Steve Gonsalves feels something that quickly makes him feel queasy. Kris Williams thinks she hears a thump, speaks out to ask for some connection, and is rewarded with a second thump. Steve and Dave see little of note on the recordings, but they do hear a whispery voice, which is too faint for them to make out words. Kris goes to the town hall to learn more about the property and discovers that the funeral home next to the church was the original church site; the original church had burned to the ground, and the rectory sits atop its foundation. Jason and Grant meet with Reverend Jennings and tell her that the footprint is a genuine mystery. They comment on the odd EMF readings they noted, and they play the odd sounds that were recorded. While they cannot explain away much of what the team experienced, the men do admit that something odd is going on, especially in the closet. Reverend Jennings is appreciative and says this will certainly give her something to discuss with her congregation, especially the younger members. Driving away, Jason and Grant are equally impressed by the reverend's lack of fear. Steve tells Jason and Grant they've finally been invited to investigate nearby Sprague Mansion, a legendary local site that was said to be haunted by several apparitions, including the spirit of Governor Sprague, who was murdered. Given the mansion's size, they decided to invite local investigator Dustin Pari to help out. At the mansion, Cyril Place shows the team where most of the sightings have occurred: the wine cellar, the governor's bedroom and the cupola. Jason and Grant try to recreate the infrared jellyfish-images Place has previously photographed with infrared imaging. Jason feels something on his back, but Grant sees nothing. Then both feel a cold spot in the still air. The spot moves around the wine cellar until it disappears. Steve and Kris, in the governor's bedroom, decide that a rattling from the armoire is a product of its unstable construction. Steve, however, feels something on his back. Outside, Dustin and Dave look up an see that the shadows cast by the rear window in the cupola suggest a shadowy figure. In the small doll room, Steve feels something like cloth wiping against his leg. In comparing all the footage, the team is surprised to learn that the feelings Jason and Steve felt on their backs happened almost simultaneously, despite occurring floors apart. An identical whispering sound was also recorded on both floors. The jellyfish may be a trick of the light, but Grant remains unsure. Cyril Place is anxious for a judgment, and when he is told of the similar reports from the wine cellar and bedroom, he asks if the team thinks it's one spirit or two. Jason and Grant don't know. The cold spot and sounds certainly suggest something, but it's inconclusive. TAPS is invited to come back to conduct further study. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes